finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UserJP
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kadaj page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImVeryAngryItsNotButter (talk) 22:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the corrections! Kinro (talk) 23:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC) nn...Light element? Shine element? -UserJP (talk) 03:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Let unified Light for now... -UserJP (talk) 03:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Name of "ユフィ" are not unified. Ch1, It is written her name and "Yuffie". but Ch4 and Ch9, "Yufie". -UserJP (talk) 04:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. Kinro (talk) 12:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I missed it before. Shine is the element name we're using. Kinro (talk) 13:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks fixed. However, it is unified "Yufie", was examined by search engines a proper noun might "Yuffie". How her name on whether they are expressed in FinalFantasy7? -UserJP (talk) 21:05, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Name of "背徳の皇帝マティウス" are not unified."Mateus, the Corrupt" and "Mateus the Corrupt". In addition, "背徳の神帝マティウス" also has become a "Mateus the corrupt" as well, but it may be to distinguish. -UserJP (talk) 21:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Yuffie is fixed. An then I made an unholy mess with Mateus. I think I relied on the comma to differentitate them. Not my best idea, I admit. Google translate tells me one says "Emperor" and the other "God Emperor", so I added (God) to that one. That'll probably work. Kinro (talk) 22:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Kinro! You did a very good job. English is difficult for me, that can not be directly modified in many cases. To incorporate my opinion, Kinro tells performed quickly remedied. I'm glad it is. -UserJP (talk) 22:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud" also have the same trouble as "Mateus"("暗黒の雲" and "暗闇の雲"). However, since these are summon, it might not be a big deal. Although should also distinguish these if you are going to translate faithfully to the Japan version more. -UserJP (talk) 23:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Done. Kinro (talk) 04:03, May 11, 2013 (UTC) In the Thunder attribute of Chapter7, and it is "Seymour (3)," but only two are present in Seymour currently. And "Seymour", "Seymour (2)" will be redirected to that one. And Name of "皇帝" are not unified. two types of "Emperor" and "the Emperor" is present. I want you to make the adjustments so as to be unified into one. It seems to have become "Emperor" "皇帝" of the Job. However, with the exception of "the Emperor" of Chapter1. I think this place and should be unified.- UserJP (talk) 21:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Done and Done. Kinro (talk) 23:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It was cheers for good work and Good job! -UserJP (talk) 23:59, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I think in (Dragon), that the same word is used in the "竜" and "ドラゴン" and interfere with the game. "竜" is "Hiryuu" and "Shinryu"(Chapter10 card) being used, but the card that refers to the "Dragon(ドラゴン)" there will be a new translation is required for "竜" of the two. Would not you plan something good. In addition, the name of Bahamut is inconsistent. It has become a "Bahamuth" thing only Chapter9. -UserJP (talk) 07:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Fixed Bahamut. For some reason, I alwaysa think it takes an 'h'. For the dragon thing, what I often do now in these cases is write the katakana one in all capitals, like DRAGON. Kinro (talk) 13:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I was replaced by "DRAGON" the "Dragon(ドラゴン)". Please make a correction if there is a problem. -UserJP (talk) 19:06, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I made sure the card text of Chapter4 ~ 9. I think miss most is lost. For cards Chapter1 ~ 3, it is felt necessary to rewrite using the current template. -UserJP (talk) 07:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I don't understand "I think miss most is lost". Great job! Kinro (talk) 12:09, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Because I use the translation site, that there is a sentence you do not understand the am sorry. I was thinking most of the correction was over, but it might still be that I have overlooked. For promotion card, if translated new card going? I think I write and I tried to Blog later the text of them if necessary. -UserJP (talk) 12:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I hadn't been aware that there were new promo cards. They're translated now. Kinro (talk) 12:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow! I am very surprised to quick work. Amazing! -UserJP (talk) 13:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC) After a thousand cards or so, you start picking up some tricks. Though apparently, I still can't translate 5 cards without making some mistake. Kinro (talk) 13:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) There is a mistake because it translated the card a lot is no way. But if there was a mistake, then we will make a correction. You are doing a great job. -UserJP (talk) 13:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I say we leave it like this for now. We can always revisit it later if we think it appropriate. Kinro (talk) 01:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) In the old edit, are using the image on the Ability cost and CP, but the new card we also should be used image as these? -UserJP (talk) 01:32, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Properly, the images given in the Card Profile Layout Guide should be used for card and ability costs. However, when I'm translating, I'd rather concentrate on that and so leave anything complex. And I haven't really felt the drive to got back and fix all those cards. Kinro (talk) 01:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) thx, So, I would try to work to replace the text in the image. But little by little ... -UserJP (talk) 01:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Page of Tidus can not be found. WHERE IS IT? At the same, the movement of the pages of Tidus I went trouble was not good maybe. I'm sorry. -UserJP (talk) 09:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Editing of Fire element has been completed. -UserJP (talk) 10:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Tidus (1)? Memo I will try to how much the size of the icon text. I am think 17px is appropriate. -UserJP (talk) 02:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I have edited the Fire of Chapter9 first. Icon in the text is 17px. Use the "link =", I turned off the picture link.　-UserJP (talk) 03:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) 7cost Fire CP, Not exist. -UserJP (talk) 01:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) You're right. Sorry, I didn't make those. I don't really know how either... Kinro (talk) 02:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) 6cost Ice CP, Not exist. -UserJP (talk) 03:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) i want Light and Dark CP image... -UserJP (talk) 10:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I really can't help you there. 10:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) All right. Someone to prepare the image appeared! Hallelujah! -UserJP (talk) 03:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ability Name or Ability Name. Which is easy to see? Buff Name or Buff Name too. -UserJP (talk) 03:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Chocobo & Black Mage is Serial number has shifted. and Beastmaster already exists. umm... -UserJP (talk) 18:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't see the difference between the two ability name. I think the yellow is more obvious. I don't really follow what you mean by that last one. Please explain. Maybe with links? Kinro (talk) 12:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) "Ability Name" The difference is color, But a few. chocobo there are seven card now. But since "chocobo (2)" is not present, the number is one more. "Black mage (3)" is also the same.　Person who was corrected as soon would be good.　-UserJP (talk) 12:37, June 19, 2013 (UTC) There no Black Mage 2 either... That's going to be annoying to fix. Kinro (talk) I think it is to fix a copy-and-paste is not preferable, but I try to fix if so good. OK?　-UserJP (talk) 12:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I was about to do it, but if you feel up to it, feel free. Kinro (talk) Rollspider, can you give me kanji for the title? Kinro (talk) 12:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) He title is a "蜘蛛 (Kumo)" it is a "Spider". -UserJP (talk) 14:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Cocytus title, please. Kinro (talk) 16:22, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "神将 (Sin-Syo)" is Cocytus and Imperio's title. it maybe a "Divine Generals". -UserJP (talk) 13:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Avalon's Cid title and Jinnai special, please. Kinro (talk) 15:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) "艇長 (Tei-Chou)" is Cid title. it is a "Skipper"? Jinrai Special ability "秘奥義・一閃 (Hiougi Issen)".　-UserJP (talk) 15:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Enkidu Uruk title, Forza title and Larkeicus title, please. Kinro (talk) 12:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "重臣 (Jyuu-Shin)" is Enkidu Uruk title. Forza title "Fighter (闘士)". it is the same as the Amarant Coral. and "博士 (Haka-Se)" is Larkeicus title. it is a "Ph.D". -UserJP (talk) 12:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Cid Previa title and Shango special abilities, please. Cid's title a "発明家(Hatsu-Mei-Ka)". "雷光十字斬 (Rai-Kou-Jyuu-Ji-Zan)" is Shango first Special Ability. and "天鳴万雷波(Ten-Mei-Ban-Rai-Ha)" is second Special Ability. -UserJP (talk) 02:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Tonogiri title, Celestia (2) title and Yuzuki title, please. Kinro (talk) 13:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Tonogiri's title a "五星近衛兵団 (Go-Sei-Kono-E-Hei-Dan)". Celestia and Yuzuki's title a "武官 (Bu-Kan)" it is a "military officer". -UserJP (talk) 05:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 11 index make complete. sort name Ramza and rename "黒衣の男"(Hooded Man→Man in Black). -UserJP (talk) 18:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Upload Chapter11 photos finish. -UserJP (talk) 11:42, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Achuka title, please. PSICOM Warden doesn't mention the number of wardens it can search for. Do you know if that mean 1 or any number? Kinro (talk) 22:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) OMG! PSICOM Warden not write search 1 or any. OK, It question Hobby Japan. "七支公(sichi-shi-kou)" isAchuka title. "The Naakuals" translation in game. -UserJP (talk) 02:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Would "Naakual" be better, since there's only one? Kinro (talk) 03:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) You're right. fix it. -UserJP (talk) 03:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) PSICOM warden search 1 card. Old version is official card photo. Wait a fix. -UserJP (talk) 03:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Kinro (talk) 04:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Gestahlian Empire's Cid (1) title, please. Kinro (talk) 18:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Gestahlian Empire's Cid title "科学者(Ka-Gaku-Sya)". It translation "Scientist". -UserJP (talk) 07:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Kinro (talk) 16:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Godo (1), Setzer (3) titles, please. Godo title is "強聖(Kyou-Sei)". Setzer title is "艦長(Kan-Chou). it translation "Captain". -UserJP (talk) 05:26, October 15, 2013 (UTC) 強聖 seems to appear where "Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods" appears in the english version. I'd say "Mighty God", but that seems odd out of context. Any thoughts? Kinro (talk) 08:38, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm think "強聖" tlanslation problem me too. "Mighty God" is not best tlanslation, but not bad. I can not think of Translation a better. Use "Mighty God" more better tlanslation until find. -UserJP (talk) 11:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Dadaluma (1) title. Prishe (5), Sabin (3) special ability. Please. Kinro (talk) 01:36, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Dadaluma title "格闘家(Kaku-Tou-Ka)". I'm tlanslation "Martial artist" it. Special ability, Prishe "百烈拳(Hyaku-Retsu-Ken". "Handred Fists" in the game. Sabin "爆裂拳(Baku-Retsu-Ken)". it "ばくれつけん" write KANJI. "爆裂拳" tlanslation "Raging Fist". -UserJP (talk) 02:42, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Tonbetty (1) title, please. Kinro (talk) 00:34, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Tonbetty title "執事(Shitsu-Ji)". "Butler" is better Tlanslation. -UserJP (talk) 15:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Banon (1), Rosa (4) title, please. Kinro (talk) 23:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Banon title "神官(Shin-Kan)". Rosa title "王妃(Ou-Hi)". It Tlanslation "Queen", but Queen already exists. You have good idea? -UserJP (talk) 23:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) You have a lot of words for royalty. I made something up for Rosa. Does "Shinto Priest" work for Banon? Kinro (talk) 00:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Shinto Priest" is Japanese shrine priest(Shinto equal "神道"). I think "Oracle" is better, but Oracle already exists Card Name 陰陽師. "Priest" is better? -UserJP (talk) 08:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Kefka (5) title, please. Kinro (talk) 21:02, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you check if my explanation of "Job Change" is correct? I'm espacially wondering if "characters" is correct, since all Job Change characters are currently Backups. Kinro (talk) 05:01, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Kefka title "道化(Dou-Ke)". "Job Change" put on the Field only Baclup. -UserJP (talk) 11:45, October 20, 2013 (UTC) 狩人(Ranger) and レンジャー(Ranger) is conflict. 狩人 Rename "Hunter" or レンジャー Rename "RANGER" ? -UserJP (talk) 09:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) クアール(Ch7)　and クァール(Ch12) not same name. but tlanslation both "Coeurl". umm...i'm not have good idea. -UserJP (talk) 10:54, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I agree with RANGER. Let's call the Coeurl with the capital "A" COEURL. Kinro (talk) 23:53, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Chaptar12 all Photo upload and create index finish. -UserJP (talk) 21:12, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Nice! Thank you! I'm a bit busy today, so I'll get started on these tomorrow. Kinro (talk) 22:52, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Auron (4) ability, Nelapa (1) title, please. Also , please check Black Waltz 2 (1)Kinro (talk) 03:50, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Nelapa title is "魔法生物". UserJP (talk) 16:17, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Owzer (1), Snow (5), Number 128 (1), Yunalesca (1), Louisoix (1) title, please. About Kuja (5), wouldn't his ability end up putting that Forward under your control? Kinro (talk) 03:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) No. Kuja's ability return Forward Controller is it owner. Owzer title is "大富豪",　Snow is "太守",　Number128 is "人造生物",　Yunalesca is "Summoner", Louisoix is "賢人". UserJP (talk) 04:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure? That would go against 6.2.4. I guess I'll have to add it as errata. Does it count as the same card as the removed card or does it count as a new copy as usual? Kinro (talk) 04:40, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Oops! I would ask for confirmation Hobby Japan twitter. Please wait for a while. UserJP (talk) 04:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hope (4) title, please. Kinro (talk) 02:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hope title is "監視者" 7cost Earth CP, not exist. -UserJP (talk) 05:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I get Kuja (5) question reply, "return Forward Controller is it owner. 6.2.4. error, replaced player's control. →owner's control.". -UserJP (talk) 08:19, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Vanille (4) title, please. Kinro (talk) 03:18, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Vanilla title is "聖女".　-UserJP (talk) 08:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Cid nan Garlond (1), Noel (4) title, please. Kinro (talk) 01:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Cid title is "機工士", Noel is "闇の狩人" -UserJP (talk) 17:32, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Garnet (4), wouldn't that put it in owner's deck? Why specify controller? Kinro (talk) 04:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Garnet's Over drive is errata. Delete "its contoroller's". Chosen Forward put it on top of owner's deck. This errata has not been announced officially yet. -UserJP (talk) 10:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Sin (2) title, please. Kinro (talk) 01:49, February 5, 2014 (UTC) http://www.square-enix-shop.com/jp/ff-tcg/rules/errata.html　Chapter 12 officially errata. UserJP (talk) 13:12, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Do you know what the errata difference is for 7-107C　守護騎士? Kinro (talk) 03:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Also, I've put a note on the card for which the translation is different from the image due to errata. If the image is updated, the note can be removed. Kinro (talk) 03:36, February 10, 2014 (UTC) he's card name "守護騎士(Shugokishi)". but text written is "守衛騎士(Shueikisi)". -UserJP (talk) 01:48, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help! Kinro (talk) 01:49, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 12 page edit done. 7 and 8 cost Dark CP picture, not exist.　-UserJP (talk) 11:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I think that if you use Exdeath (5) on opponent's Forwards, they get control of it. Is that correct? Kinro (talk) 00:28, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Right. Exdeath contorol player can choose opponent's removed Forwards and play. it control have Exdeath control player. UserJP (talk) 11:12, August 1, 2014 (UTC)